


霍乱时期的谋杀

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 百合
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: “我得了霍乱，我快要死了。”





	霍乱时期的谋杀

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天晚上思考人生的产物，一篇爽文，根本不能细想，因为就只是一篇爽文。

　　“我得了霍乱，我快要死了。”

　　娜塔莉想了想，在崭新的日记本第二页上写下。出于某种奇怪的仪式感她空出了第一页。就好像看一本书，故事不会在翻开封面之后马上蹿到你眼前。坐在剧院里看一出戏，大幕拉开以前看台上所有人都在屏息凝神地等待电钮按下的那一刻。马戏团正式现身之前总会有一个暖场的小丑。

　　“我得了霍乱，我快要死了。”

　　娜塔莉写完这句话之后，小心翼翼地在那句话后头烙上一个鲜红的句点，再将一尘不染的白色羽毛笔插回精致的笔座。笔座是玻璃的，大体呈一个倒放的圆台状，切割的方法好像一颗真正的钻石。那行字孤岛似地停泊在水波不兴的海面中央，红色让它看起来像一句语气激烈抑扬顿挫的警告。

　　“我得了霍乱，我快要死了。”

　　娜塔莉又沉重又轻快地想，我要他妈的死了，多么一件值得一番大肆庆贺的喜事，就像一桩谋杀那样让人心跳加速血脉贲张。霍乱，霍乱，这个单词念起来像是可乐和歌剧的结合。死亡的发音则和黛比不谋而合。死亡，黛比，黛比喜欢喝可乐，但她从没有对歌剧展现出过大的兴趣，多么可惜。

　　娜塔莉和黛比和其他一些人一起玩“天黑请闭眼”。他们围成一个圆圈。圆是多么完美的多么没有休止没有穷尽的一个图形。“上帝”伸出手，将天地间最大的启示覆于他们的掌心。娜塔莉被猩红的牌面刺伤眼睛。牌的中间是一个画得过分可爱的死神。可爱的死神下头是简简单单的一个词。屠夫。屠夫，死亡。天黑了，所有人都陷入了睡眠。神说要有光，于是就有了光。现在神说屠夫请睁眼，于是娜塔莉就平静地睁眼。请问你要杀谁?十三号，她通过手语和上天交流，像一个聋哑人。十三号，死亡，不祥的数字。十三号，舌尖弹起又落地，这是她和神之间的一个秘密。“上帝”朝她微笑并比了个“ok”的手势，谋杀大功告成。

　　在最深的幻梦中娜塔莉曾数度和死亡纠缠，像两颗剥去了深色甲胄的山竹，白色的汁水四溢的果肉紧密相贴，直到连黑色的滑溜溜的心脏都融在一起，像一对滑稽的连体婴。死亡令她染上霍乱，霍乱使她一日比一日更加渴望死亡，死亡便令她的病情愈发严重。这是一个计算完美分毫不差的闭环系统，一个永远跳不出的莫比乌斯带。想要自由，你就得把这带子拦腰斩断。做这么庄重的事情，一定要用剑，剑要锋利，要未曾沾过血，要刚刚才从火舌里被拔出来。死亡是很慎重的事情，判决生死者必须亲口念出判词。这又是另一场谋杀，剑刃穿带身而过时液体会溅得到处都是。娜塔莉无法对这带状的鬼怪下手，只好亲手谋杀了死亡，作为给神的祭品。神满意了。神说要有光，于是就有了光。神说天亮了，于是太阳就从无尽的远方升起。

　　小木槌敲下，“上帝”越俎代庖念出判词，“黛比·布朗，你死了。”

　　黛比抱头，手指插进那层厚厚的金色卷发。她讲了一个不太礼貌的感叹词，“是谁杀了我，我要杀了他！”黛比张牙舞爪。哄堂大笑。

　　娜塔莉也笑啊，笑得眼泪都出来了。她一边笑一边想，是我杀了你。

　　你来杀我啊。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 爽文。


End file.
